Mon Père Noël à moi
by Yuminette
Summary: C'est le 24 décembre et Konrad donne une tonne de travail à faire à la jeune inspectrice qui est obligée de rester dans le commissariat pour la nuit. Ema/Konrad Encore désolée, je ne suis pas douée pour les résumés.


**Avertissement :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Mon Père Noël à moi

La jeune femme avançait d'un pas rapide jusqu'à son lieu de travail. Elle était emmitouflée d'un long manteau, d'une écharpe, de gant et d'un bonnet si bien qu'on ne voyait plus que ses yeux bleus. Ema détestait l'hiver : il faisait froid, on tombait souvent malade et en plus, les magasins étaient bondés par les gens faisant leurs achats pour les fêtes. Elle détestait ça, la seule chose qui la réjouissait était qu'elle allait pouvoir passer le réveillon avec sa sœur, comme lorsqu'elle était plus jeune. Elle arriva au Commissariat où elle se dépêcha d'entrer dans son bureau et d'enlever son manteau et les autres vêtements qui lui tenaient chaud. Puis, elle prit quelques dossiers et se mit devant le radiateur.

_Autant travailler à la chaleur,_ se dit-elle

Plusieurs heures passèrent comme ça, devant le radiateur et des dossiers dans les mains. Son portable sonna, celui-ci indiquant que c'était sa sœur. Elle décrocha rapidement.

_Oui ?

_Ema, excuse-moi de te déranger.

_Ce n'est pas grave, je ne faisais rien d'important, à part me réchauffer devant le radiateur.

_Ahahahaha ! C'était pour savoir à quelle heure tu viendrais à la maison ?

_Hum...Normalement, aujourd'hui, je finis vers 19h. Le temps que je me prépare, je serais là vers 20h15-20h30.

_D'accord. Dans ce cas, à tout à l'heure.

_A tout à l'heure.

Et elle raccrocha. Elle se dit que la journée était belle et elle remerciait la fête de Noël. Du moins, elle trouvait la journée belle jusqu'à ce qu'une certaine personne entre dans son bureau et l'agresse avec un grand sourire.

_Inspecteur Skye~ ! chantonna-t-il

_Procureur Gavin~ ! pesta-t-elle

_Désolée de vous déranger dans votre séance travail et réchauffage !

_C'est pas grave, ironisa-t-elle

_Mais voilà, je vous rapporte ceci !

Et il déposa trois piles de dossiers sur le bureau de la jeune femme qui les regarda - lui et les dossiers- d'un air qui voulait en dire long.

_C'est...C'est quoi, ça ?

_Ben...Des dossiers...

_Et...?

_Faut les faire pour demain ! déclara-t-il avec un grand sourire

_C'est une blague ?

_Non. Pourquoi ?

Ema eut un rire nerveux. Soit, il faisait exprès de l'exaspérer, soit c'était réellement un crétin. Énervée, elle décida d'arrêter les formes de politesse avec lui.

_Je ne sais pas si tu le sais, Konrad Gavin, mais ce soir, c'est le Réveillon de Noël.

_Oui, je le sais, je suis au courant. Et alors ?

_Sais-tu que tu n'es pas le seule à fêter Noël ? Sais-tu qu'il n'y a pas que les riches qui fêtent Noël ? Sais-tu que ma sœur m'attends pour le repas de Noël ?

_Je le savais sauf pour le repas avec ta soeur. En même temps, je n'étais même pas au courant que tu avais une sœur, dit-il en adoptant le tutoiement de la jeune femme.

_J'aimerais bien y aller !

_Tu iras l'année prochaine.

_C'est une blague ?

_Non.

_Ca fait 9 ans que je n'ai pas vu ma sœur.

_Ca m'est complètement égal. Le boulot, c'est le boulot. Travaille bien.

Il ouvrit la porte, sortit du bureau et, au moment de fermer la porte, il lança un "Joyeux Noël". Ema ne put s'empêcher de prendre l'un des dossiers sur le bureau et de le jeter contre la porte, en rage. Elle qui pensait qu'elle allait pouvoir revoir sa sœur, elle qui pensait passer une bonne soirée, voilà que cet homme l'en empêchait. Mais qu'avait-elle donc fait pour mériter cela ?!

Elle soupira, pesta contre le procureur puis s'asseya à son bureau. Enfin, elle prévint sa sœur qu'elle ne pourrait pas venir pour cause de "travail exigeant" de la part du procureur. Sa sœur avait rit et lui avait dit qu'elle l'attendrait le lendemain pour le fameux repas. A 22h30, Ema n'était qu'à la moitié de la première pile de dossiers. A ce rythme-là, elle allait y passer la nuit. On frappa à la porte. Ema se demanda qui cela pouvait bien être, puisqu'à cette heure-là, les personnes qui venaient habituellement la déranger n'étaient probablement plus dans le bâtiment.

_Entrez !

Lorsqu'elle vit la personne entrer, elle prit l'un des dossiers et lui jeta à la figure.

_Comment oses-tu ?! Cria-t-elle. Comment oses-tu entrer dans cette pièce après m'avoir donné cette tonne de travail la Veille de Noël ?!

_C'est justement pour ça, que je suis là, répondit calmement Konrad

_Quoi ?!

_Je suis venue t'aider ! Comme ça, tu pourras rejoindre ta sœur.

_Ahahaha ! T'es un comique toi. C'est pas chanteur ou procureur que tu aurais dû être. C'est clown, balança-t-elle avec ironie.

Mais Konrad ne répondit pas, s'installa au bureau et commença à travailler. Ema se dit qu'elle n'avait pas le choix et, à son tour, elle s'installa et continua son travail. A 23h50, Konrad quitta la salle sans dire un mot. Il ne restait plus que quelques dossiers à faire. Ema voyait enfin la fin des piles et ce, grâce à Konrad. Minuit sonna. La porte s'ouvrit à son tour. Et Konrad, habillé en Père Noël apparut tout en lançant un "Hohoho" sonore. Ema ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. La scène était tellement ridicule, telle grotesque, qu'elle n'avait pas put se retenir. Konrad s'approcha d'elle et elle le regarda, les larmes aux yeux.

_Désolée, je suis désolée, réussit-elle à dire entre deux rires. Vraiment, tu...non, je ne m'y attendais pas...

Konrad lui sourit.

_J'ai toujours voulut te voir sourire...

Ema s'arrêta aussitôt. Néanmoins, elle était prise de spasmes tellement elle se retenait de rire. Sans dire mots, Konrad s'approcha d'elle un peu plus et l'embrassa. Ema ne put se résoudre à l'arrêter et savoura cet instant.

_Finalement_, se dit-elle, _cette soirée de Noël n'était pas si mauvaise que cela._


End file.
